


Heart in Glass - [Podfic]

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of Deifire's "Heart in Glass"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart in Glass - [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart in Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682273) by [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire). 



[Streaming](http://thewartreads.tumblr.com/post/131227077737/podfic-of-deifires-heart-in-glass-text)

[Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heart-in-glass)


End file.
